A Caring Mother
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Two/Three Shot. A week after Ben's coronation Mal has to deal with two things she's never had in her life before; being ill and having a caring mother figure in her life. How will she handle these changes?
1. Mal Collapses

**So I have had this written for a while and thought I would upload it for you guys. I hope you guys like this x**

In the sixteen years Mal had been on the Isle she had never shown any sign of getting sick, yet today she had to practically force herself to get out of bed. Her body felt heavy, she was light headed and feeling quite nauseated. She was in her third class of the day, which happened to be her last lesson of Remedial Goodness (thanks to what happened at Ben's coronation the week before) when she started feeling even worse. Everytime she even moved her head the room would spin. It made concentrating on the lesson very hard.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother called to the purple haired teen, causing Mal to slowly lift her head. "Why don't you come up here and put a tick next to the acceptable answers to the questions." She told the teen. It was then Mal noticed three multiple choice questions on the chalkboard.

Slowly Mal rose from her seat and made her way towards the older fairy, hoping she wouldn't go dizzy. As the teen went took the chalk from the Headmistress and walked towards the chalkboard everything went black, she just dropped to the floor. "Mal!" Fairy Godmother and Evie shouted as the three teens and older fairy rushed to her.

After sing her magic and not being able to sense what was wrong with the teen, Fairy Godmother had pulled out her cell phone and placed two calls. One to the hospital telling them what had happened and to expect her there with Mal and another to Belle telling her what had happened. The former Queen had immediately said she would meet them at the hospital. The four VK's had been in Auradon less then a month but they had quickly wormed their way into the Queen's heart.

"You three head to your next class, I'll come and let you know how Mal is once Belle is with her and she's been checked over." Fairy Godmother told the three worried teen, all of whom reluctantly nodded, as she carefully lifted the purplette into her arms.

Transporting the two of them to the hospital Fairy Godmother noticed there was a gurney waiting for them. Carefully she placed the purple haired teen on the gurney following as they immediately wheeled her through to one fo the examination rooms. "A doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told the older fairy before leaving the room.

Fairy Godmother was beyond worried. She had known something was going on with the purplette and had even offered to magically check the teen over, but she had taken Mal's word that she was fine. She was regretting not pushing the teen into getting some kind of check up now. Fairy Godmother stood at the end of the bed looking down at the teen with a worried expression. She was startled out of her trance when she heard the door behind her open, turning she couldn't help but be shocked as instead of a doctor her eyes landed on a very worried Belle.

"How is she?" Belle asked as she walked over to the teen, gently taking Mal's hand in her own.

Before the headmistress could answer the question however the door opened once more and a female doctor walked in, curtsying to Belle as she recognised her. "Your majesty, Fairy Godmother, I'm Ellie. I'll be Mal's doctor." She introduced herself before moving over to Mal. "I understand she just collapsed out of the blue?" She asked.

The older fairy nodded as the two mother's watched Ellia press and check various parts of Mal's body. "Yes, during the middle of her lesson. She walked towards me and then just fell to the floor." The fairy explained causing Mal to gasp. Something that happened that quick can't be anything good.

Ellie nodded to the explanation she had been given before turning back to Mal. The two mother's watched as the doctor lifted Mal's t-shirt in various places revealing horrible bruises and scars, as was a her clearly visible ribs. Belle couldn't help but gasp and tear up at the sight of the purplette. Ellie wrote some things on her clipboard before turning to the worried adults.

Sighing the doctor wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "I can't say conclusively until I run some further tests but the reason she passed out is from malnutrition." Ellie told the two mothers, Belle couldn't stop a few tears escaping her eyes if she tried. "I also see signs of abuse as well, both old injuries and more recent ones. But I won't know the full extent of her injuries until I can have some scans performed."

Belle felt her heart break for the purplette laid on the bed. She had never realized just how badly the children on the Isle had it, until then. She had always believe that the villains, even maleficent the Mistress of all Evil, must have held some love for their children. But as she looked down at the unconscious teen she realized how misguided her assumptions were. "Is there anything that can help her recovery?" The brunette queen asked the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor stated. "I would recommend at least two weeks off of school and at least five days of that on bed rest. With the amount of bruises and injuries that I can see, without the one she will undoubtably have internally I don't know how she's been able to walk around and appear pain free. The poor girl must have been in agony." Ellie explained, inknowingly making Fairy Godmother feel worse for taking the girls word for it. "I would also suggest that she stays with someone until we can get her wait back up to normal."

Fairy Godmother turned to briefly look at Belle, the older fairy knew what the brunette's response would be. "She will be staying with me." The queen stated. The headmistress couldn't help but smile. She had been right. Not only that though, she had also heard the brunette's concerned yet passionate notherly tone come into play.

"Very well." Ellie stated, sending her own smile to the brunette. But Belle didn't notice either of the women smiling at her. She only had eyes for the unconscious teen. "She will certainly be in for tonight. After having scans and things performed later on I will review how she is doing in the morning and we will go from there." The doctor stated, curtsying once more before leaving.

Belle lovingly started running the fingers of her free hand through Mal's purple locks, causing the girl to stir a little. "Mom?" The purplette whispered before she allowed the darkness to comsume her once more.

The brunette queen knew that Mal was out of it and likely didn't even know what she had just said but a smile graced her lips regardless. "It's okay sweetheart. I'll look after you from now on. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." She told the teen, pressing a gentle kiss to the purplette's forehead as she did. It was then she turned to the headmistress. "Do you think you could magically check the other three? To make sure they are okay physically?" She asked the women. "I would hate to have this happen to them as well."

"Of course. I'll come back soon and see how she is." Fairy Godmother said before curtsying to the queen and leaving in a cloud of blue smoke. Belle's attention immediately returned to the purplette, wondering how she hadn't noticed that something was wrong with her sons girlfriend and ultimately blaming herself for Mal ending up like this. Maybe if she had thought about it more she would have realised villains were incapable of loving even their own children and they could have been raised in Auradon. She just hoped Mal would accept her apology for everything.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. A Worried Mother

Two hours later Mal had finally had the last of her scans and extra tests, much to Belle's relief and the former Queen had heard back from Fairy Godmother that the others were okay. Dr Ellie had already been in and confirmed her theory from earlier, causing Belle to actually feel hate for the Mistress of all Evil. Belle gently grasped the purple haired teen as she heard the door open again. Turning she found the worried face of her son looking between her and Mal.

"Mom, how is she? Is she okay?" Ben asked. The brunette mother could see the worry and, if she wasn't mistaken, fear on her sons face.

Sighing Belle grasped one of Ben's hands in her free one. "She's a little worse for wear. She's got multiple bruises from abuse and is malnutritioned, but she will be okay with some TLC." Belle explained. Understandably Ben had mixed feelings about this news. He was beyond happy that Mal would eventually be okay but angry that Maleficent had laid her hands on his purple haired beauty. "Mal will be styaing at the Castle for a while so I can keep an eye on her." The brunette mother said causing Ben to smile. He knew his mother would take an instant like to Mal.

It was then that Belle noticed the time. "Ben, you have a meeting in ten minutes. You need to go." She told him. Seeing that he was about to argue with her she quickly cut him off. Being careful of the drip in the purple haired teens hand Belle released the purplette's hand and took both of Ben's in her own. "I promise I will stay with Mal and make sure she is okay. You need to attend that meeting Ben, it's far too important to not go." She reasoned with her teen son.

Reluctantly Ben nodded and headed back to the castle. But not before placing a kiss to Mal's forehead and a whispered promise that he would be back soon. The brunette Queen couldn't help but smile at the simple yet caring gesture from her son, he truly did love the purplette.

Belle turned to face the still unconscious teen once more but as she did she noticed the teens eyelids fluttering. The former queen was on her feet in seconds. "Mal, honey?" She called to the teen. To the brunette mothers surprise the teen opened her eyes. She watched as the purple haired teen looked around before jolting up in bed.

"Where am I?" The teen asked, pulling her hand from the former Queen's.

The brunette's mother was surprised by the teens reaction. She had such genuine fear in her eyes as she looked around, it broke the woman's heart. But as the purplette tried to get up the woman noticed the pain register on her face, even though she was trying to hide it. "Mal, calm down. You're in hospital." She explained to the teen, hoping it would be enough to calm her. But she quickly realised she was wrong.

Shocking the brunette Queen Mal pulled the drip out of her hand before attempting to get out of the bed. As soon as the purplette's feet was on the floor she immediately went dizzy causing Belle to rush around the bed and support the teen. Based on what she had been told about Mal's past she wasn't surprised when Mal flinched away from her as she wrapped her arms arounf the teen. "Mal get back into bed honey. You're ill. You need to stay in bed so you can get better." She explained.

"No, I feel fine. Honest." Mal protested as she tried to break free of the brunette's embrace.

Seeing that Mal wasn't going to listen Belle immediately went into overprotective mother mode. "Mal Bertha." The mother said sternly, causing Mal to stop struggling immediately and turned to face the brunette. "Stop being stubborn and get back into bed. You are poorly and need to rest." She told the purplette. She assisted the teen back into the hospital bed before walking back to her seat. Belle noticed Mal's eyes followed her every move and the mother couldn't help but feel bad for the teen. She had never had a mother figure or anyone to care for her. Although that was going to change, now.

"So Mal, I know you haven't had anyone care about you before." She said. Mal raised her eyebrow at the former Queen. Belle couldn't help but sigh at this. She had been hoping not to mention that she knew of Maleficent's treatment of the purplette but she knew from mal's face she wouldn't let it go. "I know what your mother did to you Mal." She told the teen who's eyes widened at this. "The doctor found evidence of it while you were unconscious."

Nodding Mal responded with "I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you apologising for!?" Belle exclaimed, not believing the girl was apologising for what her nother had done to her. "Mal, listen. It's not your fault and you have nothing to apologise for okay. But I promise you that she won't hurt you again. I won't let her and neither will Ben." She told the purple haired teen. "You will be coming to stay at the castle with us so I can keep an eye on you while you recover. I couldn't bare the thought of something else happening to you." She said.

Instinctively mal nodded to the former Queen but in her head she was freaking out. Not only had the brunette found out about what her mother used to do to her she would now be spending time at the castle with her. Probably alone. Mal hadn't had a mother figure before, well one that cared anyway but it seemed that was going to change now and Mal wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She was extremely conflicted.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Being Cared For

**So sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner guys. I apologise. I hope you like this x**

The next day found Mal well enough to go home. The scans showed some internal bruising but nothing more severe then that, much to Belle's relief. Mal was currently in the limo as it pulled up outside the castle and she couldn't help but take a deep breath, something the brunette next to her noticed. Belle gently took Mal's hand in her own and gave it a gently squeeze. The mother knew Mal was nervous about being here but she wasn't sure how to make her feel more calm. "Would you like to join me in the library, Mal?" The brunette mother asked.

Mal turned to face her boyfriends mother with excitement in her eyes. "I'd love to." She responded, sharing a smile with Belle as she did. The purplette had heard rumours of how magnificent Belle's library was and she couldn't wait to actually see it for herself, knowing how few people actually got to.

With a smile Belle climbed out of the car before slowly helping Mal out. Usually she would have had Ben or Adam carry Mal in but the purplette was sure it wasn't necessary and much to Belle's annoyance the pair had a mandatory meeting they both had to attend. Slowly the pair made their way into the castle but as they got into the foyer Belle stopped. "Mal would you like to change first?" She asked, knowing that the jeans she was in would be uncomfortable with her bruises.

The purplette immediately nodded to her boyfriends mother. "Yes, but I don't have anything to change into." She said and Belle simply smiled at her. Mal couldn't believe she seemed to have a mother figure who actually cared about her. It felt strange but also really nice at the same time.

"Actually I had Ben and Evie bring some of your looser clothes over here last night. I hope you don't mind." The brunette told the teen.

Mal however couldn't believe her ears. Belle had taken time out of her day to ensure she had everything she would need for while she was staying at the castle. It was really weird for her to think of. "I don't mind. Thanks." She responded to the brunette, sending her a shy smile. She allowed Belle to help her through the castle, up the stairs and into what the royal family had designated as her room in the castle. But as the two walked intot he room Mal couldn't help but be shocked. The walls were painted purple, the bed had a purple and green bed set on it and there were purple and green accessories around the room. "Wow!" She exclaimed as she took in the room, smiling broadly.

Belle smiled at the purplette's reaction. "Do you like it?" She asked. This was something she had been working on since Ben's coronation. After watching Mal and her siblings choose good she knew they would be spend a lot of time at the castle, but she didn't think it would be under these circumstances. So she now has a room for each VK set up in the castle.

Taking another look around Mal turned to face the brunette. "It's wonderful. I love it." Mal told her, smiling brightly. No one had ever done anything so considerate for her before.

Slowly Mal grabbed a pair of purple pyjamas and moved into the en-suite bathroom to change. She struggled with her top for a little and noticed every time she lifted her arms she got a shooting pain down her sides. It took a little over half an hour for her to get changed and as she stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised to find Belle sat in her room, waiting patiently for her to finish. Mal had assumed she would have left by now with how long she had taken.

The mother immediately noticed the pain on Mal's face as she sat in her chair at her dresser to her hair brush. Belle knew better then to immediately interfere but as she watched Mal grimace as the teen tried to brush her hair she stepped towards her. The mother carefully took the hair brush out of the teens hand and with a smile she began to brush the teens hair.

Instinctively Mal leant her head back as Belle brushed her hair. She couldn't help but sigh gently as she felt Belle alternate between brushing her hair and running her fingers through her purple locks. Whenever she brushed her hair it always hurt as she simply pulled the brush through the tangles in her hair, even when Evie did her hair she felt some tugging. But with Belle she didn't feel any of that. The brush just seemed to glide through her hair and Mal could feel herself relaxing the longer Belle continued.

The teen had never had this before, a mother figure brushing her hair. But she liked it. Maybe staying in the castle with Belle wouldn't be as bad or as worrying as she originally thought it would be.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. This is the last chapter planned for this story, it's now complete. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


End file.
